Les Aventures du Ménestrel
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Fanfiction Aventures] Dans une vieille auberge du Cratère tenue par quatre personnages un peu étranges, passe chaque mois un ménestrel. Celui-ci n'est pas comme les autres, des rumeurs disent qu'il aurait vécu des centaines d'années durant. Les curieux viennent le voir pour entendre son histoire. Une histoire d'aventure, d'amour, de trahisons, de pertes, de monstres.
1. Prologue : Le vieil homme de la taverne

_BON-SWAR ! Comme il se trouve que je suis en période « Omagad Aldo Azur est trop génial », je me lance sur un tout nouveau projet ! Ce sera une fanfiction à chapitres irréguliers, c'est plus un recueil qu'autre chose d'ailleurs, dont le thème est le passé d'Aldo Azur. En gros, dans ma tête, Aldo est un vieux croûton qui ne fait pas son âge, donc il a du vivre tout plein d'aventures, des dizaines de vies, … Et c'est ce côté là que je veux explorer. Je vous embarque donc aux origines du ménestrel ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :3 On commence tout de suite avec le prologue ! Le chapitre 1 ne tardera pas, probablement dans la semaine qui arrive._

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Krayn, Bob Lennon, Bruce d'E-penser, Fred et Seb du Grenier. Tous les personnages originaux susceptibles d'apparaître sont de ma création et m'appartiennent entièrement. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **LES AVENTURES DU MENESTREL**

 **Prologue : Le vieil homme de la taverne**

Dans les terres désolées de l'ouest, là où jadis se tenait la ville de Mirage, renommée Victoire après le passage d'une tempête il y a de cela de bien nombreuses années, se tenait une auberge, en plein cœur du centre ville. C'était un petit établissement, tenu par quatre hommes âgés et qui avait ses habitués malgré tout. Bon nombre de gamins venaient écouter les récits extraordinaires des gérants de la taverne, que certains voyaient plus comme des inventions loufoques joliment narrées. L'un d'eux, Théo de Silverberg, était d'ailleurs en train de compter aux enfants comment il avait survécut à l'effondrement d'une montagne. Aucun d'eux ne croyait à ces vieilles légendes, mais ça les divertissait.

Assis sur une table en bois un peu à l'écart, un homme surveillait la scène, sourire aux lèvres. Lui qui avait connu le personnage dans ses jeunes années, il avait encore un peu du mal à croire que les enfants l'adorait. Aldo Azur était un habitué des lieux, passant tous les mois pour raconter ses aventures aux jeunes qui voulaient bien l'écouter. A ses côté, Grunlek von Krayn, le plus vieux des quatre, somnolait. Le temps n'avait pas été très sympathique sur lui, et il commençait à être très fatigué. Sa vue et son ouïe avaient baissé, il lui arrivait même encore parfois d'appeler sa louve blanche Eden, alors qu'il s'agissait de sa petite-fille, Aristide. Les trois autres veillaient sur lui en permanence, profitant de ses dernières années sur cette terre.

Seuls les deux derniers gérants de l'auberge ne paraissaient pas être affectés par le temps, ou tout du moins de manière moins marquée. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé n'avait guère changé physiquement. Les demi-diables pouvaient vivre des centaines et des centaines d'années, ce n'était donc pas une grande surprise. Il avait cependant mûri. Fini les actions inconsidérées et les mises en danger inutiles, il était devenu sage, s'occupant de Grunlek et Théo, allégeant au mieux leur quotidien qui devenait de plus en plus dur. Shin avait lui un peu vieilli, ses traits lui donnait maintenant plus l'allure d'un adulte. Sa peau s'était un peu éclaircie, bleue pâle. Son caractère en revanche n'avait guère changer, toujours aussi insolent et tête de mule. Si Bob s'était calmé au niveau des conquêtes, c'était loin d'être son cas. Il enchaînait les demoiselles, et il n'était pas rare d'en voir une débarquer en larmes parce qu'elle était tombée enceinte.

Aldo non plus n'était pas affecté par le temps, mais il était nostalgique. Ce n'était pas les premiers amis qu'il voyait vieillir et mourir, et ce ne serait pas les derniers. Il était condamné à voir le temps passer, les époques changer, sans que jamais celles-ci ne l'affecte. Il n'allait pas mourir, jamais. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'il trempait ses lèvres dans la bière. Théo commençait à se lasser, il le voyait bien. Les mouvements devenaient plus francs, la voix s'élevait plus souvent. Le relais ne tarderait pas à passer. Il tenait de moins en moins longtemps, et était de plus en plus impatient d'en finir.

« Messire Grunlek, cette bière est toujours aussi excellente ! »

Le nain sourit faiblement à sa remarque, la main posée sur la fourrure blanche de sa louve. Le ménestrel aimait bien être en sa compagnie. Les trois autres l'avait bien remarqué d'ailleurs, et il avait un peu l'impression de servir de nourrice. Mais ce n'était qu'une journée tous les mois, alors il l'acceptait. Il posa une main sur le bras du vieil ingénieur. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui, perdus.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Le ménestrel lui sourit tristement. C'était la troisième fois en moins d'une heure qu'il lui posait cette question. Son cœur se serra. Supporterait-il de les perdre ? Alors qu'il les suivait depuis presque vingt ans maintenant ? Il l'ignorait. Ce ne serait qu'une perte de plus dans sa très longue existence. Une personne de plus qui disparaissait de son horizon. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour le pyromage. Ce pauvre garçon connaîtrait sans doute le même sort que lui, mais, contrairement au ménestrel, il n'était sans doute pas aussi solide mentalement.

« Bon, les gosses, vous êtes gentils, mais Papy Théo, il fatigue un peu hein. »

Théo se leva de sa chaise, dépoussiérant sa vieille armure qu'il ne mettait plus, mais qu'il gardait exposée à l'entrée. La chose la plus précieuse de cette auberge, disait-il. Aldo se redressa sur son fauteuil, et se dépêcha de terminer sa bière. Les enfants n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot, ils poursuivaient le vieux paladin à travers l'auberge, lui réclamant une autre histoire.

« Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois travailler. Vous voyez l'homme à la table du fond ? Allez le voir, il raconte bien mieux les histoires que moi. »

Et c'était parti. Les gamins, curieux, tournèrent la tête vers le ménestrel, qui leur offrit un grand sourire. Ils approchèrent, un peu timides, avant de se saisir de chaises et de l'entourer. Aldo reposa sa pinte de bière, et les dévisagea, un à un.

« L'un de vous s'est-il déjà demandé ce qu'il y a en dehors des frontières protectrices du Cratère ? Ce que l'on peut y trouver ? »

Les enfants se lancèrent des regards surpris, murmurant même entre eux, alors que le sourire de leur interlocuteur s'élargissait doucement. Il se redressa, dépoussiérant un peu ses vêtements et s'éclaircissant la voix.

« J'en oublierai presque les politesses, toutes mes excuses. Je me présente, Aldo Azur, ménestrel de passage. Je ne suis pas humain, mais je ne suis pas une hérésie. Si on en croit ce que vous enseignent les Églises, je ne suis même pas censé exister. Je suis partout, et nul part à la fois. J'ai vécu dans l'ombre des centaines d'années, et j'en vivrais encore des centaines d'autres. Vous trouviez les histoires de mon vieil ami Théo extraordinaires ? Attendez un peu d'écouter les miennes. »

Comme d'habitude, la salle toute entière devint silencieuse. Tous les clients de l'auberge avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Aldo fit signe à Shin de s'occuper de Grunlek, d'un mouvement de tête. Il attrapa une chaise, et se dirigea vers l'estrade, d'un pas lent, appréciant le silence de ses auditeurs, le souffle coupé, attendant la suite. Balthazar baissa l'intensité des torches d'un mouvement de main, pour mettre tout le monde dans l'ambiance. Le ménestrel s'installa sur la chaise.

« Avant que nous commencions, je tiens à vous mettre en garde. Tout ce que je vais vous raconter, aussi surprenant, extravaguant, magique, étrange soit-il, est réel. Je n'ai rien inventé, je ne fais que raconter, et embellir un peu le tout. Certains auront peut-être déjà entendus ces histoires, par des légendes, des contes. Beaucoup de chansons me mettent en scène également. Bien peu sont réelles. Ce que je vais vous raconter ce soir met en scène des monstres. Au-delà de votre imagination. Mais aussi des guerres, des personnes ordinaires... des amours perdus, des fantômes du passé. Je vais vous présenter quelque chose de totalement inédit, et je puis vous assurer que vous n'en sortirez jamais indemne. Vous entrez dans mon monde. »

Il se tut un instant, appréciant les regards des jeunes et moins jeunes, brillants de curiosité. Il savait qu'il avait réussi à capter leur attention. Doucement, il s'enfonça confortablement dans son fauteuil, et plongea dans ses souvenirs. Il finit par sourire, et se lança.

« La première partie de l'histoire que je vais vous raconter se passe il y a exactement neuf-cent-soixante-douze ans. J'étais un jeune garçon à l'époque, j'avais à peine quinze ans. A l'époque, les Églises, les grandes villes, tout ça n'existait pas encore. On vivait dans des petits villages perdus au milieu de nul part. C'est dans l'un d'eux que j'ai passé toute mon enfance. Dans cette région même, à quelque chose comme cinquante lieues au nord d'ici. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, j'ai été adopté par une vieille dame, absolument charmante, qui m'a élevée courageusement, toute seule. J'ai toujours su que j'étais adopté, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait me le cacher. Elle s'appelait Marie-Louise. Et malheureusement, elle avait la santé fragile. Une méchante grippe l'a emportée, sans que je n'y puisse rien. Mais à sa mort, je me suis retrouvé seul, sans attaches. »

Aldo se releva sur son siège. Ses pupilles se mirent à luire dans l'obscurité.

« Ce village mourrait. Il n'y avait plus que des personnes âgées, destinées elles aussi à périr, et je commençais à m'y ennuyer. Je ne voulais pas devenir herboriste, ou médecin, ou guerrier. Je voulais laisser une chance au destin de choisir quelle serait ma voie, et où celle-ci m'emmènerait. C'est jeune adolescent insouciant que j'étais que je me suis alors mis en tête de découvrir mes origines, de trouver mes parents. Une nuit, sans prévenir personne, j'ai fait mes bagages, et l'aube suivante, je quittais mon village natal pour le plus grand des périples. Pour la grande aventure de la vie. »

* * *

 _Et voilà ! On est partis pour une nouvelle aventure. J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu ! Pour m'aider au mieux à avancer, j'aimerai avoir des retours sur le style d'écriture, et ce que vous voyez à améliorer, pour essayer de coller un max' à Aldo Azur. Et plus généralement, vos retours sur votre ressenti général, parce que c'est un gros projet que j'ai très longuement travaillé. Voilà, voilà ! Je vous fais des bisouilles, et on se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 1 !_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Mon adorable prédateur

_Heeeeeeey ! Je me suis décidée à bouger mes fesses pour écrire la première aventure de notre ménestrel adoré ! Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça commence fort :3 Comme pour le prologue, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ce que vous voyez à améliorer et tout ça, ça m'aiderait beaucoup ! Par ailleurs, merci à PKClarine, Isil-gawien, Lilia Purpurea et Zro Kyriu pour les commentaires sur le prologue, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! On est partis du coup :3_

 **Chapitre 1 : Mon adorable prédateur**

Notre première aventure commence dans les forêts froides du nord du Cratère, aux frontières mêmes de montagnes des nains, qui n'était encore qu'un petit peuple à l'époque, insignifiant et quasiment inexistant aux yeux des hommes. J'avais l'intention de trouver un petit travail chez eux, pour passer l'hiver, qui est toujours froid et dur avec nos pauvres âmes, ainsi que pour gagner un peu d'argent et rendre mon périple plus confortable. Mais il se trouve que je n'étais pas très doué avec les cartes de la région, je ne le suis toujours pas d'ailleurs, et que j'ai réussi à me perdre. Arrivé aux pieds des montagnes glaciales et impitoyables, je perdis tous mes moyens. Je ne susse si ce fut le froid, la fatigue ou l'appréhension, mais mes pieds gelés me guidèrent dans une grande vallée inhabitée, alors que j'avais prévu d'atteindre le village des nains avant la nuit.

J'ai erré pendant des jours, me nourrissant exclusivement des rares baies restantes sur les buissons et de quelques racines bouillies. Et puis il a commencé à neiger, la pire chose qui aurait pu m'arriver. La poudreuse recouvrant chacune de mes traces, je me retrouvai complètement désorienté, seul et affamé. Je me mis à tourner en rond, revenant toujours devant les mêmes grottes, les mêmes buissons. C'est au bout du troisième jour de ce calvaire impossible que j'ai décidé de me poser dans une grotte. Dormir me semblait alors une excellente option, j'étais certain que cela me ferait du bien.

Malheureusement pour moi, la grotte que j'ai choisi était déjà habitée. En m'approchant précautionneusement, j'ai aperçu une masse sombre, poilue, couchée sur un tas confortable de gros rochers. Cette caverne était en effet occupée par un ours gigantesque, plongé dans le plus profond des sommeils. J'ai longtemps hésité sur la marche à suivre face à cette rencontre pour le moins inattendue. Ma première idée, ce fut de lui planter une dague dans le crâne. Sa fourrure aurait pu me tenir chaud, et sa viande me nourrir pendant des semaines, mais je craignais qu'il ne se réveille si je l'approchais, ou pire, qu'il ne me tue si je ratais mon coup. J'étais assez frêle à l'époque et ce monstre aurait pu me briser comme une brindille. La neige continuait de tomber à l'extérieur, de plus en plus fortement, si bien que je pris une décision que je qualifierais aujourd'hui d'inconsidérée. Ne pouvant pas allumer un feu et toujours effrayé à l'idée de me faire dévorer, j'ai choisi de dormir contre mon hôte. Après tout, un ours est gras, moelleux et chaud au début de l'hiver. Vous imaginerez sans mal que ce fut typiquement ce genre d'idées que tu as, quand tu es jeune, et que tu regrettes ensuite pendant particulièrement longtemps.

Doucement, je me suis approché de la créature. Pour me rassurer, j'essayais de me dire que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un gros chien, comme celui qu'avait Marie-Louise quand j'étais petit. Il aboyait fort et me terrifiait, jusqu'à ce que ma nourrice m'explique qu'il voulait juste jouer. Ce chien était ensuite devenu mon meilleur ami et sa perte avait été une déchirure, mais je m'en suis remis, comme toujours. J'avais d'abord donné un petit coup dans la cuisse de l'animal, du bout de la chaussure, prêt à détaler si la chose osait bouger, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Alors lentement, je me suis laissé glisser contre ses poils chaud. Au moment où je posais ma tête, savourant ma victoire, mes yeux croisèrent ceux ensommeillés et très imposants du grizzli.

« Oh... Merde. » murmurais-je stupidement.

Je me relevai rapidement, avant de reculer vivement. Le grizzli avançait vers moi, bien réveillé, poussant de longs grognements pour le moins inquiétants. Je n'osais pas me retourner pour courir, si bien qu'après un moment à marche à l'envers du sens normal de mouvement, le sol se déroba sous mes pieds. Je tombai lourdement en arrière et roulai dans la poudreuse, sur une très longue distance. Tout ce que j'avais mis tant de temps à monter, je le redescendais en une vitesse défiant tous les records. Je terminai ma course contre un arbre plus bas, contre lequel je m'écrasa lourdement. Je cru mon calvaire terminé et ma vie sauve. Tout du mois jusqu'à ce qu'à voir l'ours se rapprochant, de plus en plus vite, roulant lui aussi dans la neige, dans ma direction. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'éviter. Il s'est écrasé contre le même arbre que moi, positionné au dessus de mon frêle corps.

Désormais prisonnier, je n'osais plus faire le moindre geste. Je craignais pour ma vie, et cet ours faisait facilement le poids d'une grosse charrette. Avec le cheval dessus. Il bougeait au dessus de moi, cherchant à se relever. Je pense qu'il ne m'avait pas vu, puisque ses coussinets chauds touchaient désormais mon dos nu, mes vêtements s'étant déchirés dans la chute. Il s'est relevé, et j'ai senti ses longues griffes frôler ma peau. J'ai alors frémis, je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Il me reniflait, cherchant à savoir si j'étais mort. Au fond de moi, j'aurai vraiment espéré l'être. J'avais appris par les chasseurs de mon village qu'une proie morte n'est plus intéressante pour un prédateur. Alors je tâchais de paraître assez mort pour lui. Mais l'animal ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher, allant même jusqu'à s'asseoir sur moi, m'écrasant tout le bas du dos et m'empêchant le moindre mouvement de jambes. Savait-il que j'étais vivant ? Attendait t-il que je bouge pour me réduire en un de ces morceaux de viande aux champignons que l'on sert dans cette grandiose taverne ?

Je ne voulais pas le savoir, pour tout dire. Deux heures étaient passées, et mon cher hôte était toujours sur mon dos. J'étais gelé, je ne sentais plus mes doigts et mes orteils, mes vêtements trempés et troués me collaient à la peau. Et les griffes de mon adorable prédateur avaient sérieusement pénétrées ma chair. Je souffrais, mais j'étais en vie. Au fond, c'est ce qui était le plus important, pas vrai ? Marie-Louise disait toujours que la peur et la souffrance sont ce qui fait que nous sommes vivants. Le seul problème néanmoins était que je mourrais d'envie de me gratter le nez. Ça peut paraître un peu stupide dit comme ça, vu la situation périlleuse dans laquelle je me trouvais. Mais imaginez un instant. Vous avez le nez qui gratte, vous essayez de ne plus y penser pour ne pas le gratter, sauf qu'il se produit l'effet inverse. Plus vous essayez de ne plus y penser, et plus vous y pensez. Et plus vous y pensez, plus votre nez gratte. C'est une douloureuse torture mentale, mais ça avait au moins l'avantage de garder ma tête bien occupée.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à me dire que je n'allais pas pouvoir rester éternellement ici, que viendrait un moment où j'aurais besoin de sentir mes orteils bouger, de peur qu'ils ne se décrochent. Alors j'ai pris mon destin en main, et j'ai bougé les doigts. J'ai senti l'ours se tendre soudainement, tel Shinddha Kory se préparant à bander une de ses flèches de glace, alors qu'un long grondement s'échappait de sa gorge. Je l'ai pris comme un avertissement. Si je bougeais, alors j'avais de grandes chances d'y rester. M'est alors venue la plus stupide des idées.

« Eh, l'ours ? dis-je d'une petite voix tremblotante. Je sais qu'on est pas parti d'un bon pied tous les deux. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir tiré de ton sommeil. Je peux partir maintenant ? »

Le regard de l'animal s'était braqué sur mon visage. Il avait baissé sa grande gueule pleines de dents pointues au niveau de mon nez, si bien que je pus même compter le nombre de ses canines. Je me souviens aussi parfaitement de son haleine, un mélange de saumon et de bouse de vache bien moulée. Il a collé son museau contre mon visage, avant de me donner un grand coup de tête, très violent. J'ai bien crû qu'il allait me briser la nuque, ou me décrocher la tête. La force de cet animal était extraordinaire. Il se trouve que lui parler avait éveillé sa curiosité, et qu'il voulait continuer d'entendre ce nouveau jouet communiquer. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je l'ai compris. Ayant décidé de ne pas laisser cette chance de quelques minutes de survie supplémentaires, je me suis lancé dans la description de la recette du fondant aux abricots que faisait Marie-Louise le mercredi après-midi. Je la connaissais par cœur, et elle était longue, heureusement pour moi.

Enfin... Quand je dis heureusement, c'est plutôt le contraire en fin de compte. Plus j'avançais dans mon récit, plus je sentais mon hôte s'affaisser sur lui-même. A la fin de ma recette, mon adorable prédateur m'avait encerclé de ses grosses pattes velues, à la manière de ces poupées de chiffon qu'on offrent aux enfants, et ronflait à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales. Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai été premièrement vexé. Cet ours venait de s'endormir pendant que je parlais, c'était très mal élevé ! Puis, j'ai compris finalement qu'avec de la prudence et de la douceur, je réussirais peut-être enfin à me dégager de cette situation embarrassante. Le temps était venu d'agir.

C'est dans un grand calme que j'ai tout d'abord bougé mon bras, pour le poser sur la patte épaisse du grizzli. Voir que cette dernière faisait trois fois la taille de ma main ne me rassura guère, mais l'appel de la liberté était plus fort que cette terreur sourde. J'ai d'abord dégagé une première épaule, la droite de mémoire, en m'affaissant sur moi-même pour écarter mes jambes de l'animal. J'ai ensuite libéré ma tête, en la faisant glisser sous les rugueux coussinets de l'ours, et enfin mon second bras qui fut le plus simple à dégager.

Enfin libre, je ne pus m'empêcher d'entamer une petite danse de la victoire qui se termina malencontreusement par moi marchant sur une des pattes arrières de mon hôte. Il a fait un bond formidable, avant de se tourner lentement vers moi, la bave aux lèvres. Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne suis pas resté planté là à regarder un mastodonte couvert de poils me charger. Je suis parti de dos, les bras en l'air, en hurlant d'une voix aiguë comme je ne l'avais encore jamais produite avant. Et j'ai couru sur une distance remarquablement longue.

L'ours abandonna la chasse après cinq minutes, probablement exaspéré par mes cris de détresses dignes des plus grandes chanteuses d'opéra ancien. Moi, j'ai continué, tout droit, ne l'ayant pas remarqué. J'ai débouché par hasard sur un village, en sortant de la vallée, et je m'y suis engouffré sans demander mon reste.

Je dois dire que mes amis nains ont été très sympathiques d'oublier cette entrée remarquée. Parce que si dans mon village natal, un fou en haillons était venu en courant et hurlant qu'un ours le poursuivait, il aurait fini pendu pour « stupidité contagieuse » ou peu importe le nom que la milice donne à cette maladie totalement idiote. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai finalement atteint ce village, perdu au milieu de nul part.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver du travail, mais ça, ce fut une toute autre histoire.

* * *

 _Et voilou ! J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu, on se retrouve assez vite je l'espère pour la suite des aventures d'Aldo ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, j'vous fais des bisouilles et à très, très vite !_


End file.
